Butterfly
by top.to.the.toe
Summary: Nafasnya tercekat. Ini...pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Wajahnya mulai memerah, beriringan dengan detak jantungnya yang terus terpacu. Ratusan—bukan, ribuan—kupu-kupu bagaikan terbang, membuncah, dari dalam perutnya... -An Eunhae Fanfiction-
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Hyukjae tak mau repot-repot membenarkan rambutnya. Ia terus terfokus dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Jalanan Seoul yang mulai memadat, seiring bertambahnya volume kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Entah mengapa pemandangan yang biasa ia temui tiap pagi, terlihat begitu menarik dibanding biasanya. _

_Merasa ada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya membulat. Nafasnya pun tercekat. Waktu bagaikan terhenti sejenak, manakala mereka saling menatap, satu sama lain. Ribuan kupu-kupu seolah bergejolak dalam perutnya. Perasaan apa ini? _

* * *

**Butterfly**

**A fan fiction by top to the toe**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment**

**Pairing(s): EunHae, Slight!KyuMin, Slight!YeWook, Slight!Sibum**

**Warning: AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), BL/Slash/Shounen-Ai**

**2012**

* * *

Hyukjae menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua lengannya yang ada di atas meja. Hanya ia seorang yang sedang berdiam diri di kelas. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, serta Ryeowook sempat mengajaknya untuk ke kantin. Namun, ia menolak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ke kantin dengan keadaan seperti itu? Wajahnya saat ini memerah tak karuan. Otaknya terus-menerus memutar memori tadi pagi. Ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu—atau lebih tepatnya menatap—seorang lelaki tampan di halte bis tadi. Oh…membayangkan wajah orang itu saja membuat pipi Hyukjae semakin memanas. Menjalar hingga ke kedua telinganya yang kini juga memerah. Seorang pria yang berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dibuat agak cepak, dengan tatapan mata yang mampu menembus jiwa seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Hanya dengan melihat sekali, ia seolah dibawa terbang melayang menuju langit yang paling tinggi.

Perutnya pun terasa diaduk-aduk ketika dirinya dan pria itu tak sengaja saling memandang—padahal hanya sepersekian detik. _Love at the first sight, eh—Hyukjae?_ Sungguh, ia tak pernah mengira ia akan mengalami kejadian yang biasanya hanya terjadi di opera sabun. Dulu ia sering mengejek Sora, kakak perempuannya, yang senang menonton opera sabun semacam itu, lalu membayangkan dirinya sebagai pemeran wanita utama dalam cerita itu. Tapi kini? Justru ialah pemeran wanita itu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan mengejek Sora lagi.

Kini ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa sesak. Selain karena pasokan udara yang menipis karena menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam jangka panjang, tetapi juga karena terus membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Berulang-ulang ia lakukan. Hyukjae mulai merasa tenang. Wajahnya sudah tak semerah tadi, hanya tersisa sedikit rona merah yang tak terlalu kentara. Ia mulai berpikir, mengapa ia bisa memerah tiap kali mengingat pemuda tadi? Padahal, pemuda tadi tak melakukan hal yang istimewa. Ia hanya berdiri di halte bis itu sembari mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ yang menempel dikedua telinganya sambil sesekali ia menggoyangkan kepalanya sesuai dengan irama musik. Mereka juga hanya sekali berpandangan. Setelah itu Hyukjae segera naik ke dalam bus menuju sekolahnya dan pemuda itu tidak ikut naik, ia tetap berada di halte itu. Umur orang itu kelihatannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae yakin ia seorang mahasiswa karena ia tak menggunakan seragam sekolah manapun.

"Aku benar-benar gila…" bisik Hyukjae.

"Memang kamu gila kenapa, Hyuk-ah?"

Seketika Hyukjae menoleh ke kanan, dilihatnya Sungmin berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahu kanan Sungmin. Sungmin lalu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dengan membawa sekotak susu stroberi. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dengan lirih.

"Kau ada masalah, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di hadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendelik menatap Kyuhyun sambil terus meminum susunya, "'Hyung'—panggil aku dengan 'Hyung', Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hah?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "—dan tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah…"

Sungmin mengelus rambut Hyukjae perlahan. "Kamu tahu, Hyuk-ah? Kamu tidak pandai berbohong. Kenapa berusaha membohongi kami, hm?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hyukjae malah mengangkat kedua bahunya. Seolah menirukan Kyuhyun tadi. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Ryeowook mana, Hyung?"

"Ryeowook sedang ada di Ruang OSIS. Tadi dia bilang Siwon sedang ada perlu dengannya. Dan kalau kamu memang tidak mau bercerita tentang masalahmu, itu tak apa. Tak perlu mengganti topik seperti itu. Kami akan selalu ada siap membantu kalau kamu mau. Iya kan, Kyu?," ujar Sungmin sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Namun Hyukjae malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar mencari Wookie, Hyung. Aku juga tidak punya masalah…"

'_Karena orang itu bukan sebuah masalah bagiku,' _batinnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya asal. "Ya,ya..terserah kau saja, Hyuk."

Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Ia kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tak percaya pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam masalah _for God's sake!_ Tapi mana mungkin mereka mau mendengarkannya. Terutama si _Evil Cho_ itu. Selalu saja memuntahkan kembali omongannya mentah-mentah. Biar mereka sekelas, tapi tetap saja Hyukjae lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan 'Hyung'. Eh? Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae lebih tua dari Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya, Hyukjae setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Tapi karena sewaktu kecil ia tinggal di luar negeri, oleh pihak sekolah dasarnya dulu ia diminta untuk mengulang kelas selama satu tahun walaupun ia seharusnya sudah kelas 2 saat itu. Seandainya ia tidak mengulang kelas, Hyukjae pasti sudah kelas XI dan tidak terancam oleh oleh kehadiran si Evil.

Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah berakhir.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, "Akan kuantar, Hyung."

"Nggak usah. Temani saja Hyukjae, Ne?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Selalu seperti itu! Memanggil Min-hyung dengan sebutan 'Hyung', sedangkan aku tidak!" timpal Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Karena Minnie-hyung pantas di panggil 'Hyung'. Kau? Umur saja lebih tua, tapi kelakuanmu seperti anak 5 tahun…"

"YA!" teriak Hyukjae hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kenapa kalian selalu seperti ini? Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. _Annyeong."_

Sungmin melangkah pergi setelah mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae serta mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi Kyuhyun—_namjachingu_-nya. Seketika, semburat merah menjalar di pipi sang _Evil Magnae_. Melihat itu, Hyukjae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Siapa sangka? Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal jenius sekaligus jahil di sekolah—bersama dengan _Partner in Crime_-nya, Shim Changmin—ternyata bisa tersipu hanya dengan kecupan ringan dari _namjachingu_-nya, Lee Sungmin, senior yang terkenal karena wajahnya yang imut. Kyuhyun segera menjitak kepala Hyukjae dan Hyukjae hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah bangku Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat dipukul oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Ia menghela nafas—entah yang ke berapa kalinya seharian ini. Mungkinkah ia bertemu lelaki itu lagi?

* * *

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan dongsaeng kesayangannya masih terlihat murung. Sungmin sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Jujur saja, sejak hari pertama ia melihat gelagat aneh Hyukjae, ia sudah ingin mengorek informasi perihal masalah yang dihadapinya. Berhubung ia tahu Hyukjae termasuk tipe orang yang tidak bisa dipaksa, akhirnya ialah yang harus mengalah. Walaupun dalam hati ia benar-benar penasaran. Kyuhyun-lah yang menjadi objek pelampiasannya. Hampir setiap saat ia mengirim SMS, menanyakan keadaan Hyukjae. Nyaris saja Kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Kini, Sungmin terus memelototi Hyukjae yang sedang makan di kantin. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, serta Siwon. Mereka bertiga—Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook—tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya, tak mau melakukan apapun. Bisa habis mereka dibantai dengan jurus _martial arts_-nya kalau mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang seperti ini. Merasa jengah karena terus dipelototi oleh Sungmin, Hyukjae akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa ada sesuatu dengan wajahku, Min-hyung?"

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit gelagapan.

"Semenjak kita duduk hingga sekarang, hyung terus menatapku. Memang ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Wajahmu tidak ada apa-apanya sih. Tapi, raut wajahmu itu yang membuatku khawatir…"

"Ha? Raut wajah?"

Sungmin menggangguk. "Iya. Tiga hari ini kau terus murung. Kami khawatir kau ada masalah." Ryeowook dan Siwon juga ikut mengangguk. Kyuhyun? Ia terlalu terfokus dengan gamenya. Hyukjae termenung. Benarkah ia murung akhir-akhir ini? Padahal, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Sungmin-hyung dan yang lain bisa berprasangka begitu?

"Kenapa malah melamun?" kata Ryeowook sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan Hyukjae.

"Oh, tidak. Tapi, benar aku tidak ada masalah. Aku malah bingung kenapa kalian menganggapku murung…" ujar Hyukjae, dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" Kali ini Siwon angkat bicara.

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "Hmm….akhir-akhir ini merasakan hal yang aneh."

"Apa, apa?" ujar Sungmin cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah. Hyukjae akhirnya menceritakan tentang laki-laki yang dilihatnya di halte bis itu. Sepanjang cerita hanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin terlihat antusias—terlewat antusias malahan. Beberapa kali mereka berdua memotong perkataan Hyukjae. Siwon sebagai seorang _gentleman_ sejati, mendengarkan cerita Hyukjae dengan tenang. Dan Kyuhyun—bocah yang satu itu masih menatap serius gamenya. Walaupun begitu, semenjak tadi ia mendengarkan cerita Hyukjae. Setelah 15 menit bercerita—sebenarnya bisa lebih cepat, kalau saja Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak menyelanya—Hyukjae menatap keempat sahabatnya itu secara bergantian. Siwon terdiam. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Dan—

"Hah? Cuma itu? Kau murung cuma gara-gara hal seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

Hyukjae merengut. "Aku tidak murung, Kyu!"

"Kamu itu—bodoh atau naïf, sih?" sergah Ryeowook. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit frustasi.

Sungmin tersenyum tak percaya. "Dan mereka bilang kamu ini rajanya _yadong_. Benar-benar…"

Hyukjae melayangkan pandangan tak terima kepada Sungmin. Ia bukan raja _yadong_. Ia cuma remaja pria normal dan 'sehat' yang tertarik dengan hal yang berbau seperti 'itu'.

"Kamu itu jatuh cinta, Hyukkie-ah." Siwon memandang Hyukjae dengan senyuman menawan miliknya yang bisa membuat penggemarnya di luar sana meleleh. Yang lain terlihat mengamini ucapan Siwon.

Awalnya Hyukjae ingin membalas perkataan Siwon, tetapi entah mengapa ia terhenti di tengah-tengah. Otaknya seolah tak bisa memberikan perintah kepada bibirnya untuk memberikan respon yang tepat. Jatuh cinta. Kata itu terdengar begitu asing, namun begitu dekat. Ia biasa melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memang tak pernah kenal tempat untuk mengumbar kemesraan ataupun Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon—namjachingunya yang seorang mahasiswa—yang lebih terlihat seperti kakak-adik dibanding pasangan kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Kibum, meski mereka harus berhubungan jarak jauh karena Kibum sedang bersekolah di luar negeri. Namun, tiap kali ia melihat mereka bisa ia rasakan tatapan, ucapan, maupun sentuhan penuh cinta untuk pasangan masing-masing. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah merasakannya sendiri. Hyukjae merasa aneh. Ia ragu kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bisa saja Siwon membual. Ya, Siwon pasti membual saja.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti berpikir kalau Siwon membual—" Hyukjae menatap kaget Sungmin, "—sayangnya, kurasa dia benar." Hyukjae kali ini benar-benar yakin, Sungmin adalah seorang cenayang. Buktinya ia baru saja membaca pikirannya. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin menebak pikirannya dengan tepat.

"Dan aku juga bukan cenayang, Hyukkie. Kamu saja yang terlalu mudah dibaca," sambung Sungmin.

* * *

Baginya, jam pelajaran terakhir ini terasa begitu lambat. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Hyukjae semenjak percakapannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di kantin tadi. Ia terus memikirkan ucapan mereka. Penjelasan guru di depan kelas pun tidak ia hiraukan sedari tadi. Hyukjae terhanyut dalam pikirannya.

'_Jatuh cinta…'_ Hyukjae terus-menerus merapalkannya seolah kata-kata itu adalah sebuah mantra ajaib. Ia menopangkan dagunya di tangan kanannya, menatap ke luar kelas dari jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Pemandangan di luar juga tak bisa mengenyahkan kata itu dari pikirannya. Entah kini harus merasa senang atau sedih. Yang jelas, ia masih belum bisa menerima kalau dirinya jatuh cinta. Ia butuh pembuktian. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu ataupun percaya terhadap cinta pada pandangan pertama. Melainkan lebih untuk menyakinkan dirinya karena ini adalah kali pertama Hyukjae merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Kalaupun memang ia jatuh cinta pada orang itu, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kejahatan. Sekarang, permasalahannya adalah bagaimana cara untuk membuktikannya? Sejak pagi itu, Hyukjae tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Padahal ia sudah sengaja menunggu di halte bis tiap ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Namun orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung muncul. Justru menghilang begitu saja.

'_Bukan waktunya untuk menyerah, Lee Hyukjae! Kau harus terus mencoba__.__'_ Hyukjae mencoba menyemangati dirinya. Ya, sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan menunggu orang itu lagi. Beruntungnya bagi Hyukjae, Dewi Fortuna nampaknya kali ini berpihak padanya. Entah pertemuan macam apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti…

* * *

"Tuhan pasti sedang membenciku sekarang…" gumam Hyukjae. Saat ini ia tengah berteduh di sebuh toko buku langganannya. Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur, tanpa memberi kesempatan gerimis untuk turun. Seragam yang ia gunakan mau tak mau basah akibat hujan. Untungnya, ketika hujan turun, ia berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh sekarang. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seharusnya tadi ia menerima ajakan Sungmin untuk pulang bersamanya dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Ia pasti takkan perlu basah-basahan. Hanya saja, ia masih ingin bertemu dengan pria itu di halte—walaupun akhirnya pria itu tetap tak ada—dan juga ia tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bagi dua sejoli itu. Entah kemesraan macam apa(lagi) yang akan mereka pertontonkan padanya jika ia menumpang mobil Kyuhyun. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sekarang ia sedang berusaha mencari saputangan yang biasa ia bawa. Tujuannya tentu untuk mengelap tubuhnya yang basah. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku celana dan tasnya. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan benda itu. Kelihatannya ia lupa membawanya hari ini.

Hyukjae mendesah putus asa. Ia semakin yakin kalau Tuhan membencinya hari ini. "Lho? Hyukjae-ah?" Sebuah suara dari memanggilnya dari belakang, membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. "Oh? Jongwoon-hyung!" seru Hyukjae ceria ketika ia mengetahui pemilik suara yang menyapanya tadi.

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis. Setiap ia bertemu dengan remaja di hadapannya ini, aura positif selalu terpancar darinya. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Walaupun ia tengah basah, sama sekali tak memudarkan pesona yang dimilikinya. "Kenapa berdiri di luar seperti itu? Di luar sedang hujan, ayo masuk!" perintah Jongwoon.

Hyukjae meringis, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. "Aku baru mau masuk, Hyung. Hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku mau mencari komik favoritku. Katanya barusan terbit. Kau sendiri? Habis pulang sekolah, eh?"

"Ya. Hujan mendadak turun waktu aku berjalan di dekat sini. Apa boleh buat, aku berteduh dulu…" keluh Hyukjae. Jongwoon mengulurkan saputangannya kepada Hyukjae. Dengan senang hati, Hyukjae menerimanya. Segera ia mengelapkannya ke bagian tubuhnya yang basah.

"Mau menghangatkan badan dulu?" Hyukjae mengangguk semangat. Ia benar-benar butuh minuman hangat saat ini. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri menuju kafe yang menjadi satu dengan toko buku itu. Suasana kafe saat mereka tiba terlihat sepi, namun diselimuti suasana yang menentramkan. Hyukjae dan Jongwoon memilih duduk di bagian pojok kafe. Tak lama, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka. "Lama nggak ketemu, Jongwoon-ah. Sedang kencan, eh? Lho, Hyukkie?" tanya pelayan itu. Di dadanya terdapat _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Heechul'.

"Kau kenal Hyukjae, Hyung?"

Heechul mendengus. "Tentu saja, dia 'kan sepupuku. Jadi, kalian berkencan? Bagaimana dengan Wookie-ah?" goda Heechul yang diakhiri dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Candaanmu nggak lucu, Hee-hyung…" keluh Hyukjae. Heechul hanya terkekeh menanggapi keluhan Hyukjae. Sepupunya ini memang menyenangkan untuk digoda. Jongwoon tersenyum saja melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Hyung, apa kami nggak boleh memesan? Kasihan Hyukjae, dia butuh minuman hangat."

Seketika Heechul melayangkan pandangannya menuju Hyukjae. Dilihatnya seragam Hyukjae yang separuh basah dan rambut basahnya yang masih meneteskan air. "Omo! Ya! Hyukkie-ah, berapa kali ku bilang untuk membawa saputangan?" Dengan segera Heechul mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, lalu mengelapkannya ke rambut, wajah, serta leher Hyukjae.

Tapi, Hyukjae berusaha mengelak. "Hyung! Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak kalau begitu!" bentak Heechul. Hyukjae terdiam. Mana berani ia melawan Heechul. Setelah ibunya, Heechul menduduki posisi nomor dua, bersama dengan Sora, orang yang paling ditakuti oleh Hyukjae, ketika marah. Nyalinya langsung ciut melihat tatapan tajam Heechul maupun bentakannya. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada harus diceramahi tanpa jeda oleh Heechul.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan minuman hangat untukmu! Diam di situ!"

"Aku?" tanya Jongwoon sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, iya. _Ice Americano_, kan?" ujar Heechul cepat, lalu beranjak pergi disertai dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Terlihat sekali kalau ia kesal.

Melihat kelakuan sepupunya, Hyukjae menopangkan dagunya ditangannya dengan raut kesal. "Huh, Heechul-hyung selalu berlebihan."

"Tapi kau hebat lho, Hyukjae-ah," puji Jongwoon. Bukannya ucapan 'Terima kasih', Jongwoon malah diberi tatapan aneh oleh Hyukjae. "Hyung sebelum ke sini sempat kebentur ya?" tanya Hyukjae lamat-lamat. Namjachingu Ryeowook ini memang terkenal dengan jalan pikiran serta kelakuannya yang agak di luar 'normal'. Tiba-tiba berkata kalau Hyukjae hebat. '_Benar-benar aneh,_' batin Hyukjae.

"Hahaha…aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, kau hebat bisa membuat Heechul-hyung kelabakan. Heechul-hyung 'kan cuek," jelas Jongwoon. Hyukjae membulatkan mulutnya, membentuk huruf 'O'. Tak lama, Heechul kembali dengan nampan di tangannya serta handuk yang ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Diletakkannya nampan yang berisikan segelas _Ice Americano, Strawberry Cheesecake_, _Opera Cake_, dan segelas mug putih yang isinya masih mengepul. Dengan cekatan ia letakkan satu persatu di atas meja, lalu mengambil handuk dan kembali mengelap badan serta rambut Hyukjae yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Hyung! Biar aku sendiri!" protes Hyukjae. Walau sedikit, tapi pengunjung di kafe menatapnya geli, beberapa malah mengabadikannya dengan ponsel mereka, melihat perlakuan Heechul padanya. Ayolah, mana mungkin ia tidak malu ditatap seperti itu? Namun Heechul menulikan telinganya. Diteruskannya pekerjaanya walaupun Hyukjae terus-terusan berusaha menghindar.

"Nah, sudah. Cepat minum itu!" seru Heechul.

Hyukjae bersungut-sungut, lalu mengambil mug putih itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Ini apa, Hyung?"

"Itu _Ginger Tea_! Cepat minum! Nggak usah cerewet!" Heechul menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapannya yang mematikan. Hyukjae meminumnya perlahan karena masih terlalu panas baginya. Sensasi hangat langsung terasa begitu minuman itu mengalir dari bibirnya, menuju kerongkongannya, dan akhirnya menuju perutnya. Menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa lebih baik. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Ia menatap Heechul dengan _gummy smile_-nya yang khas. Kekesalan Heechul seolah menguap entah kemana, melihat senyuman Hyukjae. Ia acak-acak pelan rambut Hyukjae. Biarpun sepupunya ini sering membuat _mood_-nya naik turun, tetap ia saja ia terlalu sayang padanya. Ia sudah menganggap Hyukjae seperti adiknya sendiri. Jongwoon sendiri sedari tadi sudah acuh dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan setengah dari _Opera Cake_ yang tersaji di meja.

"Wah, ramai sekali di sini." Seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga. Ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan, menuju sumber suara. Di sana, berdiri tegap seorang pria yang langsung Hyukjae kenali sebagai orang yang ia cari selama ini. '_Oh, Tuhan! Aku tarik ucapanku tadi! Hari ini Kau mencintaiku!_' pekik Hyukjae dalam kepalanya. Dengan gagahnya pria itu berdiri, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang sedikit ia longgarkan di bagian leher. Kaki jenjangnya dibungkus oleh celana kain hitam dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Ia juga terlihat menyampirkan jas hitam di bahunya. Rambutnya ditata tak terlalu rapi dan sedikit basah akibat hujan di luar yang masih mengguyur. Walau begitu, penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan malah membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan.

"Oh, Donghae-ah. Kenapa begitu formal? Memang ada acara apa?" tanya Yesung setelah meletakkan garpunya. '_Ah, jadi namanya Donghae_?'

"Aku barusan menghadiri pernikahan temanku, Hyung. Kalian asik sekali tadi, sampai tak sadar aku masuk kemari," ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum. Bisa Hyukjae rasakan kalau pipinya memanas sekarang. "Hyukjae-ah, baik-baik saja? Pipimu memerah, apa kau demam?" tanya Jongwoon sedikit khawatir. Mendengar kata 'Demam', Heechul langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae dan berujar cepat, "Demam?!" Heechul berusaha meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di dahi Hyukjae dan yang satu lagi di dahinya sendiri, membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka berdua. Hanya saja Hyukjae bergerak lebih cepat, ia berhasil menahan tangan Heechul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. _Ginger Tea_-nya panas, maka dari itu mukaku memerah," kilah Hyukjae. Heechul menyipitkan matanya, tanda kalau ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Hyukjae. Kali ini ia membiarkan Hyukjae, walaupun ia masih curiga. "Dia siapa, Hyung?" tanya Donghae, baru menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae.

Jongwoon angkat bicara. "Dia ini Lee Hyukjae, sepupu Heechul-hyung. Teman sekelas Wookie juga." Hyukjae melempar senyum kaku kepada Donghae. Ia masih merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Donghae di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Saat ini ia berusaha menetralkan degup jangtungnya yang tak karuan semenjak kemunculan Donghae yang mendadak.

"Halo, namaku Lee Donghae. Aku mengajar di kampus Jongwoon-hyung dan Heechul-hyung. Senang berekenalan denganmu." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hyukjae. Dengan kikuk, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Donghae. "Halo, aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku masih SMA. Senang ber—" tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu, "—mengajar?! Tadi Donghae-ssi bilang mengajar?!" teriaknya.

"Eh, iya? Apa ada yang salah?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Donghae-ssi mengajar di kampus Jongwoon-hyung dan Hee-hyung, berarti Donghae-ssi seorang dosen, kan?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Donghae-ssi memanggil Jongwoon-hyung dan Hee-hyung dengan 'Hyung'?" Donghae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di dahinya dan berkata, "Kepalaku sakit. Aku rasa aku mau demam…" keluh Hyukjae.

Heechul, Jongwoon, dan Donghae tertawa melihat ulah Hyukjae. "Donghae itu dulu akselerasi, Hyuk. Selain itu dia lulus kuliah lebih cepat. Itu sebabnya Donghae bisa menjadi dosen," jelas Heechul, masih tertawa. "Nilai-nilainya baik dan dia kompeten, makanya dia direkomendasikan untuk mengajar di kampus kami," sambung Jongwoon yang kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Salah tingkah, Donghae pun menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Berarti Donghae-ssi masih muda? Hebat…" Hyukjae menatap Donghae kagum. Ia bahkan lupa akan kegugupannya tadi.

"Yah…kalau 22 tahun masih dianggap muda…"

"Tentu saja masih muda! Hee-hyung saja sudah 24 tahun!" seru Hyukjae dengan antusias. Heechul menatap Hyukjae tak terima. "Ya, ya! Menurutmu, aku sudah tua, hah? Dasar!" Dipeluknya Hyukjae erat hingga Hyukjae kesulitan bernapas. "Hyung! Lepas, sesak!" Hyukjae meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Heechul. Heechul tak mau begitu saja melepaskan Hyukjae. "Iya, iya! Aku minta maaf. Aku cuma bercanda, Hyung!" seru Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa melihat interaksi kedua saudara sepupu itu, sedangkan Jongwoon lebih asyik dengan ponselnya. Dilihat dari beberapa kali ia tersenyum kecil, bisa dipastikan kalau ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Ryeowook. Hyukjae mendengus kesal, dilemparkannya pandangannya menuju luar kafe. Gerimis kecil telah menggantikan hujan deras tadi. "Hyung, kurasa aku pulang saja. Sora-noona akan memarahiku kalau aku pulang telat." Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Heechul tahu betul kalau sikap kakak Hyukjae itu sama persis dengannya. Mereka begitu menyayangi Hyukjae, hingga cenderung protektif terhadapnya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa menelponku. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Hyung. Eh, aku belum membayar minumanku," ujar Hyukjae cepat.

Heechul menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku. _Strawberry Cheesecake-_mu belum kau makan, biar aku bungkuskan." Joongwoon tersenyum lebar. "Jatahmu kau bayar sendiri, Jongwoon-ah!" Senyumnya langsung hilang, tergantikan oleh bibirnya mengerucut. Hyukjae sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Selain karena Heechul yang langsung membungkuskan _cake_-nya, juga karena perkataan seorang Kim Heechul itu adalah mutlak. Tak boleh dibantah. Tak lama ia kembali membawa _cake_ milik Hyukjae yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi.

Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan ujung seragamnya yang kusut. "Aku pulang dulu, hyungdeul, Donghae-ssi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi ke luar kafe. Belum jauh ia melangkah, ia membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan _hyungdeul_-nya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum. Sedikit hujan dan basah, kelihatannya bukan hal yang buruk kali ini.

* * *

Cuaca siang ini sedikit mendung, walau belum ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Suhu udara pun sedikit lebih rendah dibanding biasanya. Berkebalikan dengan cuaca hari ini yang suram, Sungmin justru terlihat sumringah. Senyum manisnya terus terpancar. Membuat siswa yang berpapasan dengannya, secara tak sadar menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak, terpesona oleh senyuman miliknya. Beberapa diantaranya langsung tersadar, mengingat bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan, sebelum _Evil Cho_ membantai mereka satu-persatu. Sebuah pertanyaan timbul, apa yang membuat Lee Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia?

.

"_Min-hyung!" Sungmin yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, berhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan yang tak asing baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangannya, Hyukjae. Senyumnya terkembang secara otomatis begitu ia melihat Hyukjae menghampirinya. "Ne, Hyuk-ah?" jawabnya begitu Hyukjae berdiri tak jauh darinya. _Gummy-smile_ milik Hyukjae, menghiasi wajah cerianya. Ini menjadi pemandangan yang cukup langka, mengingat tiga hari ini Hyukjae yang terus murung. "Aku sedang senang, Hyung!" ujar Hyukjae cepat. Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir Sungmin, Hyukjae bisa bertingkah begitu kekanak-kanakan. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa yang membuatmu senang, eh?" _

_Senyum Hyukjae semakin melebar, "Aku bertemu dengannya, Hyung!"_

"_Eh?" _

"_Orang yang kuceritakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Hyung! Bahkan aku juga berkenalan dengannya!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Pupil mata Sungmin melebar. Akhirnya saat-saat yang ia nantikan telah tiba. Ditariknya Hyukjae menuju bagian belakang gedung sekolah, yang juga terdapat taman sekolah dengan suasana yang cukup sepi karena jarang didatangi orang—kecuali oleh siswa yang ingin membolos, tentunya. Dari langkahnya, sudah dapat ditebak bahwa Sungmin sedang tergesa-gesa. Rasa penasaran begitu membuncah di dadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kesempatan langka, dimana Hyukjae bercerita tentang seseorang yang menarik hatinya. Hyukjae terkadang terlewat polos, terutama pada hal-hal semacam ini—terima kasih pada sifat overprotektif Heechul dan Sora. Hyukjae pasrah saja ditarik tanpa tahu kemana oleh Sungmin. _

_Tak lama, mereka telah menginjakkan kaki di taman belakang. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan Hyukjae di sebuah bangku pualam putih, yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. "Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali," titah Sungmin. Dengan senang hati, Hyukjae menceritakan tiap detil pertemuannya dengan Donghae._

..

Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sinar mata Hyukjae yang berbinar-binar tiap kali menyebutkan Donghae, menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

'_Ah, Hyukkie akhirnya sudah dewasa…'_ batinnya dalam hati. Ia lega. Sebuah beban berat yang selama ini ia rasakan, menghilang tanpa bekas. "Mungkin seperti ini perasaan seorang ibu, sewaktu anak gadisnya memiliki pacar?" bisik Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri. Senyumnya kembali terkembang. Merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. '_Ibu apanya? Aku 'kan pria tulen._'

**.to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Butterfly**

**A fan fiction by Top to the Toe**

**Super Junior, TVXQ!, SHINee © S.M Entertainment**

**BIGBANG ©Y.G Entertainment**

**JYJ © C-JES Entertainment**

**Pairing(s): EunHae, Slight!KyuMin, Slight!YeWook**

**Warning: AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), BL/Slash/Shounen-Ai**

**2012**

**.**

**-b-**

**.**

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Kedua telinganya ditutupi oleh _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _MP3 player_ yang ia letakkan di dalam saku celananya. Sesekali meliuk-liukkan badannya sesuai dengan irama musik, menciptakan sebuah harmonisasi yang apik. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Kim Junsu, sahabatnya sejak kecil, untuk latihan _dance_ bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedang malas untuk keluar rumah. Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia telah berjanji pada Junsu yang merengek-rengek karena sudah beberapa kali ia tidak ikut berkumpul karena sibuk dengan ujian sekolahnya, mana mungkin ia pergi keluar sekarang ini. Toh, dengan _dance_ ia juga bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiannya yang melingkupinya sejak pertemuannya dengan Donghae.

Begitu ia sampai, terlihat beberapa orang telah berkumpul. Ada Jung Yunho—ketua klub mereka, Kwon Jiyong—fashionista yang juga seorang _rapper_, Lee Taemin—_magnae_mereka yang sering dikira perempuan karena rambut panjangnya, dan tak ketinggalan Junsu. Mereka semua berasal dari berbagai umur dan kalangan, berkumpul menjadi satu. Menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae, Taemin melambaikan tangannya. "Hyukkie-hyung!" pekiknya. Hyukjae membalas lambaian Taemin sembari melepaskan _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya, tak lupa mematikan _playe_r yang ada disakunya.

"Lama!" protes Jiyong.

Hyukjae meringis kecil. "Maaf, Jiyong-ah. Sesekali tidak apa 'kan?" Jiyong mendengus kesal. Ia memang paling benci menunggu. Yunho menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan teduh. "Tak apa, Hyukjae-ah. Jiyong saja yang berlebihan, kau tidak telat kok." Jiyong melemparkan pandangan tak terima ke arah Yunho. Junsu yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak penting. Kenapa dibesar-besarkan?" Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. "Lho? Seunghyun-hyung mana?" tanya Hyukjae.

Jiyong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ekspresinya semakin kesal mendengar nama Choi Seunghyun, sahabat Jiyong yang juga rapper. "Dia bilang masih sedang konsultasi soal skripsinya. Yah…mungkin 15 menit lagi dia baru datang," jelas Yunho.

"Lalu, apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo latihan!" seru Junsu penuh semangat.

Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, setelah menari selama limabelas menit tanpa jeda. Hyukjae berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan sembari duduk. Peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Junsu mengulurkan sebotol air putih yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati. Dibukanya tutup botol itu, lalu ditenggaknya cairan di dalamnya perlahan. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan segarnya air putih yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Tak jauh darinya, Junsu mengelap keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk biru miliknya. Sedangkan Taemin masih terlihat mengulang koreografi yang mereka ciptakan tadi. _Magnae_ di kelompok mereka ini memang begitu aktif—nyaris tak berhenti bergerak malah. Jiyong yang sedang duduk santai sambil membetulkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, sesekali membetulkan gerakan Taemin yang salah. Yunho? Ia berbaring sejenak, menggunakan paha Hyukjae sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Entah karena dorongan apa, Hyukjae membelai perlahan rambut Yunho. Ia juga menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Yunho, bermaksud untuk membuat Yunho berisitrahat lebih nyaman.

Kejadian ini tentu tak dilewatkan oleh Junsu, Jiyong, maupun Taemin. Walaupun hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, secara otomatis mata mereka selalu tergerak untuk memandang mereka, barang sejenak. Mungkin dikarenakan hubungan Hyukjae dan Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, Yunho dan Hyukjae tak pernah bertemu selain untuk latihan _dance_. Namun entah mengapa dan sejak kapan, mereka selalu terlihat dekat—cenderung 'intim'—dengan Yunho yang selalu tidur dipangkuan Hyukjae, ditiap jeda istirahat mereka. Sayangnya, kedua objek yang menjadi perhatian ini sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Justru melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan tenang.

Merasa bosan, Jiyong membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sosok yang familiar. Dipincingkannya kedua matanya, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ekspresi penasarannya berubah seketika menjadi kesal begitu mengenali sosok itu. "Seunghyun-hyung!" seru Jiyong tak sabaran.

Tak pelak, semua mata memandang Seunghyun yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Tetapi Seunghyun tak sendirian. Di sampingnya, seorang pria juga berjalan mendekat, yang Hyukjae kenali sebagai Lee Donghae. Kontan, wajah Hyukjae sedikit memanas melihat Seunghyun berdiri bersama Donghae di depannya. Sama sekali ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Donghae saat ini.

"Maaf aku telat. Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini Lee Donghae, dia ini dosen pembimbingku." Tak pelak semua terkejut dengan penuturan Seunghyun—kecuali Hyukjae, tentunya. Pria dihadapan mereka saat ini terlihat lebih muda dari Seunghyun, tentu saja mereka kaget. "Ah, aku Lee Donghae. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Hyukjae-ssi."

Donghae melemparkan senyumnya kepada Hyukjae tak lupa membungkuk menyapa yang lain. Kali ini, semua mata mengarah kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae otomatis berdiri, bermaksud membungkuk, membalas sapaan Donghae untuknya. Namun, Yunho yang masih berada dipangkuannya, nyaris bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk tanah kalau saja ia tak memiliki reflek yang baik.

"Ah, Yunho-hyung! Maaf…" Hyukjae berlutut menahan kedua bahu Yunho. Yunho tersenyum menyakinkan, "Nggak apa, Hyukkie-ah."

Seunghyun tertawa melihat posisi Hyukjae dan Yunho. "Yunho-ah, aku baru tahu kalau kau pacaran dengan Hyukjae. Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang, eh?" godanya.

Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Seunghyun, "Aku dan Yunho-hyung tidak pacaran, Hyung!" protesnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dengan dahi yang dikerutkan. Tujuannya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal. Yang ada malah Senghyun tertawa semakin kencang, menatap geli ekspresi Hyukjae. Merasa semakin kesal, Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Yunho, mencari bantuan untuk meluruskan semuanya. Namun dilihatnya Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya juga berusaha menahan tawanya. Muka Hyukjae memerah, antara menahan malu dan marah.

"Gimana kau nggak diperlakukan kayak anak-anak, kelakuanmu memang nggak jauh sih…" ucap Junsu. Seringai lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Kali ini, Yunho berbaik hati. "Sudahlah, jangan digoda lagi, Hyung. Aku takut wajahnya bisa meledak karena memerah."

Tak pelak tawa pun meledak dari mereka semua, kecuali Donghae yang hanya tersenyum. Taemin yang pertama kali berhasil menghentikan tawanya, kemudian bertanya pada Seunghyun, "Hyun-hyung, kenapa dosenmu ikut kemari?"

"Ah, sebenarnya Donghae ini penanggung jawab klub dance yang ada di kampusku, sekaligus instrukturnya. Dia benar-benar jago," jawab Seunghyun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

"Donghae?" Kali ini Jiyong yang angkat bicara.

Donghae kembali tersenyum. "Aku bilang pada Seunghyun-hyung untuk berbicara informal denganku di luar kampus. Bagaimana pun kan dia lebih tua dibandingkan denganku. Kalian juga bisa berbicara informal denganku kalau mau."

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Donghae-ssi lebih tua dariku, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," tolaknya.

"Apakah dia selalu begitu? Bicaranya formal sekali…" tanya Donghae pada Seunghyun yang juga menatap kepadanya.

"Itu sudah kebiasaannya. Mana mau dia bicara informal dengan orang yang lebih tua? Bicara denganku yang teman sejak kecilnya saja juga begitu," keluh Junsu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo lanjutkan latihannya!" seru Jiyong. Semua mengangguk setuju sembari bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

**.**

**-b-**

**.**

Donghae sedang bersiap-siap beranjak dari meja kerjanya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Halo?"

"_Ah, Donghae-ah?_ _Kau sibuk sekarang?"_ terdengar suara Heechul dari seberang.

"Tidak, hyung. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae sembari menata tas kerjanya, merapikan beberapa barang bawannya.

"_Aku, Jungsoo, dan Jongwoon mau makan bersama di tempat biasa, sekaligus merayakan kelulusan Jungsoo. Nanti Youngwoon akan menyusul dengan yang lain. Kau mau ikut?"_

"Tentu saja, hyung. Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan pesta kelulusan Jungsoo hyung. Aku kan mau balas dendam padanya," jawabnya riang.

"_Hahaha. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu jam 5 nanti. Annyeong."_

"Ne…" Donghae menatap ponselnya sejenak, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Huh, untung saja aku sudah membelikanmu hadiah, hyung. Kau harus beterimakasih padaku nanti," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**-b-**

**.**

Yunho melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulang aktivitas yang sama. Ia sedang berdiri di sebuah halte bus, menanti seseorang, sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya orang yang sedang ditunggunya tidaklah terlambat, melainkan dirinya yang datang lebih awal. Ia terlalu bersemangat. Kembali ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal datang lebih cepat. Penampilan Yunho akan terlihat sempurna, apabila ia tak memasang wajah cemas. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dengan sebuah _coat_ biru tua yang senada. Penampilannya semakin lengkap dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepasang sepatu _oxford_ berwarna coklat. Beberapa wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tak berkedip. Namun sayang Yunho tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tak lama, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan, berlari menuju Yunho. Dilambaikannya tangan kanannya, sembari berteriak, "Yunho-hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menuju sumber suara. Wajahnya berubah cerah, melihat kedatangan pemuda, yang ternyata Hyukjae. Hyukjae berhenti tepat dihadapan Yunho, sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari tadi. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, namun tak memudarkan pesona seorang Lee Hyukjae. Sebuah _t-shirt _putih yang dilapisi dengan _cardigan_ berwarna hitam, celana jins biru muda, dan sepatu _canvas_ putih. Leher indahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah syal berwarna biru tua. Yunho nyaris tak berkedip melihat penampilan Hyukjae.

"Maaf aku terlambat, hyung pasti sudah menunggu lama," ujar Hyukjae pelan. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Enggak kok. Aku saja yang datang lebih awal. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, warna pakaian kita senada, ya?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae pun membandingkan penampilannya dengan Yunho. "Kita jadi seperti terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang mau kencan saja," tambah Yunho.

Muka Hyukjae memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Berhenti bercanda, Yunho-hyung…" protes Hyukjae sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang masih merah padam.

"Hahaha, baiklah," ujar Yunho sambil mengusap perlahan kepala Hyukjae.

Sebuah bus kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Keduanya naik secara bergantian, dengan Hyukjae yang berada di depan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju bagian tengah bus yang sedang sepi, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela. Yunho pun menyusul duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, kira-kira apa yang akan hyung berikan untuk _eomeoni_?"

"Haa…entahlah. Aku juga masih bingung. _Eomma_ bukan orang yang suka barang mewah. Dan lagi _Eomma_ bilang aku nggak perlu repot memberinya hadiah. Tapi itu nggak mungkin 'kan? Anak macam apa yang nggak memberikan apapun untuk ulangtahun ibunya?" keluh Yunho.

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, tidak perlu barang mewah 'kan? Beri saja _eomeoni_ barang yang bisa dipakai setiap saat."

"Aku juga sudah sempat kepikiran itu. Nah, itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu, Hyuk-ah. _Eomma_ lebih dekat denganmu daripada aku dan Jihye, makanya aku butuh rekomendasi darimu."

"Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan _eomeoni_. Justru hyung yang lebih dekat dengan _eomeoni_. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin _eomeoni_ selalu bercerita tentang Yunho-hyung setiap aku datang berkunjung," kilahnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Itu sih karena aku anak kesayangannya yang paling tampan, benar 'kan?"

"Narsis. Tentu saja hyung paling tampan, Jihye 'kan perempuan…" Yang ditanggapi Yunho dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**.**

**-b-**

**.**

Heechul menekuk wajahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang kesal. Dilipatnya kedua lengannya di depan dadanya sembari duduk. Donghae berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul. Jungsoo yang terbiasa dengan tabiat Heechul, memakan kue yang ada dihadapannya dengan tenang, sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mengusir suasana kaku yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Sesekali Donghae menatap Jungsoo, memberi tanda untuk meredam amarah Heechul. Namun, Jungsoo sama sekali tak mengindahkan sinyal yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Yang bisa Donghae lakukan saat ini hanya mendoakan keselamatan Youngwoon karena akar penyebab kekesalan Kim Heechul ialah keterlambatan Youngwoon dari waktu yang ia janjikan.

"Apanya yang 15 menit? Ini sudah 30 menit dan dia belum muncul…" desis Heechul sembari menatap tajam ke arah luar café.

Donghae menyeruput minumannya dengan kaku. _'Youngwoon-hyung! Kemana kau?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Jungsoo yang akhirnya menyelesaikan acara memakan kuenya, akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sabarlah, Chullie-ah. Sudah biasa 'kan Youngwoon terlambat seperti ini?"

Heechul tak membalas perkataan Jungsoo. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Di tariknya nafas panjang sebelum ia hela secara perlahan. Jungsoo yang sedang meminum tehnya sambil menatap keluar café, melihat sosok yang familiar.

"Hyukjae? Sedang apa dia disini?"

Mendengar nama Hyukjae, spontan Heechul dan Donghae menoleh ke arah pandangan Jungsoo. Terlihat oleh mereka, Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan dengan Yunho, membawa beberapa kantong belanja. Yunho dengan santai merangkulkan tangan kanannya di pundak Hyukjae dan Hyukjae pun tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kehadiran masing-masing, seolah mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

**.**

**.tbc.**

**.**

**Lil's Note: **I don't mind about silent readers, but I'll be grateful if you leave some review. I won't promise you I'll update faster if you reviewed, cause I have my own life, but reviews will always be a great energy for an author to make a better story. Thanks and see ya in the next chapter :))

Oh, and for the last, just call me Lil.


	3. Chapter 3: Overwhelmed

**Butterfly**

**A fan fiction by Top to the Toe**

**Super Junior, TVXQ!, SHINee © S.M Entertainment**

**BIGBANG ©Y.G Entertainment**

**JYJ © C-JES Entertainment**

**Pairing(s): EunHae, Slight!KyuMin, Slight!YeWook**

**Warning: AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), BL/Slash/Shounen-Ai, Typo(s)**

**2013**

* * *

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Jungsoo-hyung!" teriak Youngwoon dengan ceria. Begitu juga dengan beberapa rekan mereka, yang datang bersama Youngwoon tadi. Mereka mengangkat gelas ke atas, menunjukkan gesture untuk melakukan tos. Tetapi Kim Heechul sama sekali tak terlihat antusias. Ia melempar pandangannya keluar, mengacuhkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Menyadari hal itu, Youngwoon tidak tinggal diam. Ayolah, ini sebuah pesta. Itu artinya semua orang harus bersenang-senang 'kan? Lagipula ia juga merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat dan membuat Heechul kesal.

"Hyung, kau masih marah karena aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

Heechul tak menjawab. Ia meminum minumannya dengan cepat, lalu meletakkanya di atas meja sedikit kasar, nyaris membantingnya. "Aku pulang," ujarnya singkat tanpa memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk membalas ucapannya. Youngwoon berusaha mencegahnya dengan memanggil Heechul beberapa kali, namun ia diacuhkan begitu saja. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari café itu, tanpa ada niatan sekedar untuk menoleh sejenak. Youngwoon akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bermaksud mengejar Heechul. Hanya saja tangan Jungsoo yang mencengkram lengannya, menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Jangan, Youngwoon-ah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Heechul seperti ini, 'kan? Kalau dia mau pergi, biarkan saja." Meski senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, bisa dirasakan oleh Youngwoon nada penuh intimidasi dari kata-kata Jungsoo. Hal buruk bisa menimpanya kalau ia berani melanggar perkataan Jungsoo. Sebelumnya, ia pernah merasakan akibat melanggar perkataan Jungsoo. Bukan kenangan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diingat, tentunya.

"_Ne_, Hyung," jawabnya pelan.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo lanjutkan pesta kelulusanku. Ahahahaha," seru Jungsoo dengan riang. Suasana yang tadinya tegang pun mencair seiring berjalannya waktu. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari meja tempat mereka duduk. Beberapa pelanggan lain sempat menatap ketus mendengar kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan.

Ah, tetapi mereka kelihatannya melupakan Lee Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk manis terdiam, seolah berada di dunianya sendiri.

**.b.**

Tak jauh berjalan dari café tersebut, Heechul mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya, lalu menekan nomor telepon yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Nada tunggu terdengar sebelum sebuah suara akhirnya menjawab panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Sora-ya, Hyukjae keluar dengan Yunho, eh?" tanya Heechul cepat.

"_Ck, Heechul-ah! Kamu nggak bisa basa-basi sedikit? Menyebalkan sekali…"_ protes Sora.

"Sudah jawab! Cerewet sekali kau ini!"

"_Huh! Iya, Hyukkie sedang keluar dengan Yunho! Dia bilang Yunho yang mengajaknya. Katanya sih ingin menemani mencari hadiah untuk ulangtahun ibu Yunho_. _Waeyo_?"

Ia memutuskan panggilannya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sora. Digenggamnya dengan erat _handphone _-nya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kekesalannya memuncak. Batas kesabarannya pun telah terlewati.

"_Pabo_!" ucapnya geram.

* * *

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian berkeliling bersama Yunho. Tak terkira olehnya bahwa membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menentukan hadiah bagi ibunya. Tiap kali mereka mampir ke suatu toko, Yunho akan menemukan benda menarik—menurutnya—yang sesuai untuk ibunya. Hingga akhirnya ia kesulitan memilih diantara barang-barang yang ia anggap menarik. Walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil menentukan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan pada ibunya—sebuah tas berwarna hitam dan apron, karena ibunya hobi memasak—setelah enam jam berkeliling. Menurutnya, menemani Yunho sama seperti ketika ia dipaksa oleh Sora untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Sama-sama membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan melelahkan.

"Hah…" Hyukjae menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Dipejamkannya perlahan kedua matanya. Merilekskan tubuhnya barang sejenak.

"Hyukjae? Kamu sudah pulang?" sebuah suara dari luar pintu kamarnya mengusik waktu istirahatnya.

Ia berniat bangkit dari posisi awalnya, namun rasa lelah masih mendera dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring. "Ne, masuk saja, Noona. Pintunya tidak aku kunci," jawabnya pelan tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sora.

Pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka, menampakkan sosok Lee Sora yang membawa dua buah _mug_ berwarna putih di kedua tangannya. Di letakkannya _mug _tersebut di nakas samping tempat tidur Hyukjae. Kemudian ia duduk di samping tempat tidur sembari membetulkan poni adiknya yang berantakan.

"Lelah?" tanyanya lembut. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hyukjae.

"Memang berkeliling kemana saja?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa, Noona," gumamnya pelan. Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Sora terkikik pelan. Bisa dibayangkan olehnya bagaimana Yunho menyeret adiknya ke berbagai tempat. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan Yunho ketika berbelanja yang tak bisa langsung memutuskan ketika ingin membeli sesuatu. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya. Begitu Hyukjae melihat barang yang disukainya, tanpa ragu ia akan membelinya. Sora terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Hyukjae. Menandakan ia telah tertidur lelap. Kali ini Sora menyunggikan senyuman teduh. Ditatapnya dengan hangat raut wajah adiknya yang begitu damai.

"Kalau melihat wajahmu saat tertidur begini, mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk setuju membatalkannya, Hyukjae-ah." Sora mengelus-elus pelan kepala Hyukjae beberapa saat, baru kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hyukajae.

Begitu Sora keluar, Hyukjae kembali membuka kedua matanya. "Kalau dia memang serius, seharusnya takkan terpikir olehnya untuk membatalkannya…" lirih Hyukjae.

* * *

Donghae memasuki apartemennya yang gelap. Ia meraba-raba dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Ia menggeram pelan ketika cahaya lampu mendadak memasuki retinanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, begitu juga dengan badannya. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk melangkahkan kakinya barang sejenak. Jungsoo mengajak untuk melanjutkan pesta kelulusannya di bar yang biasa mereka datangi. Entah berapa banyak yang ia minum tadi. Donghae yakin ia menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol. Ia orang yang memiliki toleransi yang lumayan tinggi terhadap alkohol. Hanya saja, Jungsoo dan Youngwoon itu benar-benar peminum yang baik. Ia nyaris kewalahan menghadapi dua orang tersebut. Untung saja Heechul memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Kalau tidak, dia bisa pingsan. Mengapa? Karena Heechul juga termasuk peminum yang baik dan Donghae tidak akan Heechul biarkan pulang sampai bisa mengalahkannya minum.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, memijat-mijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kelihatannya ia harus segera meminum aspirin sebelum tertidur, kalau ia tak mau bangun dengan keadaan _hangover_ parah. Hanya saja ia masih tak mampu untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Sembari beristirahat, memorinya melayang kembali ke kejadian sore tadi, di saat ia melihat Hyukjae berjalan bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang umurnya tidak jauh dari umur Hyukjae. Hyukjae begitu tersenyum cerah, berbeda dengan image yang ia perlihatkan pada Donghae ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Pemalu dan sedikit kaku.

Bukannya Hyukjae tidak terlihat manis saat mereka bertemu. Tetapi Hyukjae yang ia temui sangatlah berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Rona bahagia tak hanya terlihat dari wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya ikut menggambarkan kebahagiannya. Membuatnya jauh lebih manis—begitu hidup. Hyukjae layaknya malaikat. Ya, malaikat—mungkin adalah kata yang paling tepat bagi Donghae untuk menggambarkan sosok Hyukjae sore tadi. Perubahan Hyukjae membuat Donghae bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya, bagaimana sosok Lee Hyukjae yang sebenarnya?

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _'Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Argh, alkohol benar-benar mengambil alih tubuhku…Sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak…" keluhnya sembari berusaha menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya untuk menghilang. "Hyukjae, eh?" ucapnya sebelum alam bawah sadarnya menjemputnya, terlelap dalam hening.

**.b.**

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang, begitu dirinya berusaha membuka mata. Kepalanya seolah dihantam oleh ribuan palu. _Hangover. _Badannya juga terasa sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Ingin rasanya ia kembali tidur, hanya saja rasa sakit di kepalanya tak menginjinkannya untuk kembali terlelap. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur sebelum ia meminum aspirin. Tak pelak, _hangover_ menderanya. Untunglah hari ini ia tak ada jadwal mengajar. Seandainya ada, entah bagaimana ia bisa mengajar dengan benar, sedang sekedar untuk membuka mata saja rasanya sulit untuknya. Dalam hati Donghae benar-benar bersumpah untuk tidak lagi pergi minum bersama dengan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon lagi. Tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, memaksa Donghae untuk bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju dapur. Seingatnya, ia menyimpan beberapa aspirin di sana. Langkahnya perlahan, sembari memijat sebelah kepalanya.

Dering telepon terdengar. Donghae mengacuhkannya, lebih penting baginya mengurus rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tak lama, panggilan tersebut masuk ke dalam kotak suara.

"_Maaf, saat ini Lee Donghae tidak bisa mengangkat telepon. Tinggalkan saja pesan setelah nada berikut." _

_Pip._

"_Ah Donghae-ah! Ini Heechul! Aku tahu kau dengar. _Hangover_ 'kan? Wahahaha! Cepat angkat teleponnya!"_

"Berisik, Hyung," ujar Donghae gusar. Segera ia meminum aspirin, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengangkat teleponnya yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping sofa.

"Ada apa, Hyung?! Ini masih pagi, jangan berteriak ditelepon, Hyung!"

"Aku 'kan khawatir dengan _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku." _Khawatir apanya, _batin Donghae kesal.

Donghae mendengus. "Kalau kau khawatir, seharusnya kau nggak meninggalkanku sendirian dengan mereka. Kau kemana, Hyung?"

Heechul terkikik kecil sebelum berkata," Bukan urusanmu, _saeng_."

"Cih."

"Ah, kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke kampus? Dosen yang baik, walau kena _hangover,_ seharusnya tetap masuk," ujar Heechul dengan riang. Bisa dibayangkan oleh Donghae kalau hyung sekaligus mahasiswanya ini benar-benar senang meledeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyung," balas Donghae dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya! Lee Dong—!"

_Pip._

Teriakan Heechul terpotong begitu saja. Donghae melempar teleponnya begitu saja ke atas sofa. Meski kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut, ia benar-benar senang membuat Heechul kesal. Beruntungnya ia, hari ini Donghae tak ada jadwal mengajar. Ia bisa bermalas-malasan seharian. Dialihkannya semua panggilan yang masuk, baik telepon rumahnya maupun _handphone_-nya. Kali ini, dering sms yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali tidur. "Apa lagi sih!"

_._

_Sender: Choi Seunghyun_

_Donghae-ah, kau janji untuk datang latihan hari ini! Jangan (sok) lupa atau membuat-buat alasan tak masuk akal lagi!_

.

Ah, nampaknya waktu Donghae untuk bermalas-malasan tidaklah sepenuhnya 'seharian'. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menuju ke kamar tidurnya, memuaskan keinginan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

* * *

_Angin sore berhembus pelan, masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae melalui dua jendela yang terbuka lebar. Hyukjae yang duduk tak jauh dari jendela tersebut, beberapa kali sibuk menata rambutnya yang sesekali tertiup hembusan angin. Ia sibuk bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Ah, ibunya tidak akan senang melihat pemandangan kamar Hyukjae saat ini. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Ia benar-benar bosan! Noona-nya belum pulang dari sekolah sehingga tak ada yang menemaninya bermain. PR-nya pun telah ia kerjakan sejak tadi. Ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah tetangga, mengantarkan hasil 'percobaan' terbarunya alias resep makanan—yang Hyukjae yakin pasti enak rasanya. Junsu pun tak bisa menemaninya bermain karena ia sedang dihukum oleh orangtuanya karena ketahuan memecahkan vas kesayangan ibunya, ketika ia bermain bola di dalam rumah. Huh, Hyukjae padahal telah mengingatkan Junsu berulangkali, tapi sejak kapan Junsu menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius? Pengasuhnya pun juga tidak bisa diajak bermain karena sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah._

"_Bosaaaaaaan~" ujarnya dengan mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya, berpikir kegiatan apa yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Semakin lama ia berpikir, semakin Hyukjae merasa bosan. Akhirnya, Hyukjae turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, mengambil bola kesayangnnya, kemudian meminta izin kepada Hyerin-ahjumma—pengasuhnya—untuk bermain di taman dekat rumahnya. Hm? Hyukjae bepergian sendiri? Oh ayolah, Hyukjae sudah 8 tahun. Ia juga tak akan tersesat walau ia baru tinggal di Korea selama setahun ini. Taman yang ia tuju juga hanya berjarak 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Memalukan tentunya kalau ia tersesat, bukan? Terlebih Hyukjae dan Junsu sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain di sana._

_Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Di sore hari yang cerah seperti ini, tidak mungkin sesuatu berjalan dengan buruk, bukan? Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk mencapai taman. Begitu tiba, bayangan Hyukjae tentang taman yang menyenangkan yang dipenuhi dengan tawa riang anak-anak seusianya runtuh sudah. Entah mengapa, hari ini taman juga tak bersahabat dengannya. Di depan pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah papa bertuliskan bahwa taman tengah direnovasi. Hyukjae serasa disambar oleh petir. Suasana hatinya yang tadinya sedikit lebih baik, kini hancur berantakan. Apa Tuhan sedang kesal padanya? Padahal menurutnya hari ini ia tidak berbuat nakal. Malah ia di sekolah tadi ia dipuji oleh ibu guru karena mendapatkan nilai 100 untuk ujian matematika. Rasanya ingin ia menangis saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis. Dengan berat hati, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ibunya sudah pulang dan bisa menemaninya bermain. Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya karena kecewa, berjalan tak melihat arah, akibatnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapannya._

"_Uwaa!" Ia terjengkang kebelakang. Beruntung, orang dihadapanya memiliki reflek yang cukup baik. Orang itu berhasil menahan Hyukjae dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya._

_Hyukjae akhirnya bisa melihat wajah penolong sekaligus orang yang ditabraknya. Seorang anak-anak laki, sedikit lebih tua dibandingkan Hyukjae. Dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang ditata rapi. Hidungnya yang mancung dengan bibir kemerahan. Anak itu lebih tinggi 10 centi dibandingkan Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae terus menatap anak laki-laki tersebut. Yang menjadi objek pandangannya pun menatapnya balik dengan raut kebingungan. "Baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu. Hyukjae hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu tertawa melihat kelakuan Hyukjae. "Tentu saja kamu. Memang aku kelihatan bicara dengan orang lain?" ujarnya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Ia masih terjebak dalam dunianya. Suara tawa kembali memenuhi gendang telinga Hyukjae. _

_PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP_

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Bunyi alarm membuatnya terbangun. Namun ia tak berusaha mematikannya. Suara yang biasanya membuatnya terusik, tak dihiraukan olehnya. "Mimpi…" bisiknya pelan. Hyukjae merasa tak nyaman. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa kosong, begitu ia tahu bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Ia kembali menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Seolah tak ingin terbangun dari ingatan masa kecilnya. Salah satu kenangan miliknya yang paling berharga, yang tak pernah ia ingin untuk lupakan. Ingatan ketika pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengannya.

_Hyung-nya…_

* * *

Kim Heechul populer bukan karena masalah fisik semata—well, sebagian besar memang karena fisiknya. Tetapi kepribadiannya yang unik juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Namun kepopulerannya tak lantas membuat semua orang berbondong-bondong mendekatinya, apalagi mengerubunginya. Kim Heechul juga dikenal karena emosinya yang mudah berubah-ubah. Membuat orang sedikit berhati-hati ketika mereka berada di dekatnya. Salah-salah, hidup mereka tak akan sama lagi. Anti-fansnya pun tak berani melakukan apapun, selain membicarakan dirinya di belakang. Sayangnya, ada seseorang yang entah cukup nekat atau bodoh?—yang mencoba merusak ketenangan Heechul.

Heechul menatap tajam laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang ditatap tidak berusaha membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Heechul. Apalagi membuang pandangannya. Ia duduk tenang, berusaha untuk tidak gentar menghadapi tatapan maut Kim Heechul. Sikap tenangnya justru membuat Heechul semakin geram. "Kau tahu 'kan kenapa aku memanggilmu?" desis Heechul. Tak sekalipun Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya selain ke arah orang itu.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kini laki-laki itu menunjukkan raut tak mengerti, "Maksudmu, Hyung? Aku sama sekali nggak mengerti?"

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Berhenti berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku—" Orang itu tak bergeming, raut wajahnya juga tak terbaca. Pokerface.

"—Jung Yunho."

**.tbc.**

**A/N:** Okaaayy, I better apologize. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE VEEEEERY LATE UPDATE~ ToT. I already start writing this chapter since January (and ironically I posted this June -a). I knew what I'm supposed to write, yet I can't. And in the end this chapter is not longer than the first TT. I think real life was really eat me up. Literally. Again, I'm really sorry for those who waited.

So, anyone, what did you think? Tell me :)


End file.
